The Duke University Medical Center Ischemic Heart Disease Specialized Center of Research is a multidisciplinary, interdepartmental clinical and research program that is directed at the reduction of death and disability from ischemic heart disease. The program focuses on biomedical engineering, biostatistical, medical, pathological, pharmacological, physiological, radiological and surgical approaches to research questions that are directed at furthering our understanding of the pathophysiologic basis of ischemic heart disease and optimizing the diagnosis and treatment of patients with ischemic heart disease. To attain these goals, we have developed a collaborative effort that involves scientists from the Department of Bioengineering, COmmunity and Family Medicine, Computer Science, Medicine, Pathology, Pharmacology, Physiology, Radiology, and Surgery. The clinical components encompasses research into each of the major manifestations of ischemic heart disease: acute myocardial infarction, angina pectoris, congestive heart failure, arrhythmias, and sudden cardiac death. The fundamental component encompasses research into the molecular biology of proteins that play a key role in the modulation of myocardial cell function and control over vascular tone that are essential to furthering our understanding of the pathophysiologic basis of ischemia. Research is also directed towards the physiologic and biochemical studies that will further our understanding of the pathophysiology of the ischemic process and pharmacologic action of therapeutic agents in this setting. This integrated effort is aimed at translating the results of our research concerning pathophysiology, diagnostic and prognostic evaluation, and medical and surgical therapy into the clinic to reduce death and disability from ischemic heart disease.